Just Don't Leave Me! - CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
by Aruna Wu a.k.a Park Hee Ry
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! - Kris dan Suho bertemu di Bali, cinta lama mereka bersemi kembali... namun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mereka tinggalkan di Seoul juga bertemu dan merasakan getaran cinta... apakah mereka akan saling menghianati hubungan mereka? apa yang terjadi? - GS - M - KrisHo - ChanBaek - Slight ChanHo & KrisBaek - BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY! ... RnR Hajuseo...
1. Chapter 1BALI?

**WARNING! Ini adalah Chapter Repost dari Cerita yang sebelumnya berjudul "What happen in Bali" **

**dan sekarang berubah menjadi "Just Don't Leave Me!", isi cerita dan tokoh masih sama,**

**entah karena authornya yang masih ababil atau ide yang kebiasaan suka kelayapan baru nongol lagi...**

**But, i hope you still keep reading this story... ah.. Saranghaeyeo! **

**RNR Please!**

**.**

**.**

**Reviewers' Replay corner: **

**im kirin and shinLophLoph : Anyeong reader-deul ... gumawo sudah ngereview tulisan sebelumnya...**

**maaf kalo ceritanya direkonstruksi lagi, **

**yang kemaren Chap 1 dan 2 sekarang di gabung di chap ini,**

** jd chap selanjutnya adalah lanjutannya... **

**.**

**.**

**DON'T GO!  
**

**Genre: GS. Romance, Hurt, Comedy**

**Cast : Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Ace**

**Pairs : KrisBaek, KrisHo, ChanBaek, ChanHo**

**Rate : T-Semi M :D**

**WARNING : TYPO DIMANA - MANA**

**Disclaimers: Dalam cerita ini sudah jelas dan tentu saja **

**yang menjadi milik saya adalah ide dan alur ceritanya...**

**Dan Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Suho adalah **

**milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan Fandom**

**.  
**

**.**

**NEED REVIEWERS**

**NEED CORECTION**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO COPY PASTE**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salju turun dengan lembut menambah cantik malam natal yang penuh cahaya. Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berlari menyusuri trotoar, matanya terus mencari cari sesuatu disekitarnya. Berulang kali namja berambut hitam berjambul itu berputar – putar dengan mata bingung.

"Noona…."

Namja itu memanggil – manggil seorang yeoja yang dicarinya. Beberapa saat kemudian namja itu lalu berhenti dan memandang satu titik dimana yeoja yang ia cari berdiri. Namja itu tersenyum melihat yeoja yang sedang menatap kembang api meletup di langit. Tangan yang ia selipkan di kantung mantelnya mengepal. Aneh, seberapapun hangat mantel itu tangannya terasa sangat dingin. Sesuatu didadanya serasa ingin melompat keluar hanya karena melihat yeoja yang dicarinya terus tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan dibawah letupan kembang api.

"Noona…"

Suara berat itu berteriak lagi sambil berjalan kearah yeoja yang berada di kerumunan trotoar itu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia terhenti melihat sebuah pohon natal besar mulai memiring nampak akan jatuh… dan menimpa sang yeoja.

"Suho Noonaa…"

Namja itu berteriak lalu berlari kearah Suho yang kini hampir tertimpa pohon natal yang akan ambruk itu.

"Chanyeolliie…" kata yeoja itu langsung berbalik kearah suara yang benar – benar ia kenal sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol langsung meraih tangan yeoja itu dan menarik tubuh si yeoja kepelukannya. Dan tiba – tiba..

BRUUAK…

Hanya berjarak 30 cm dari tempat Chanyeol memeluk Suho, sebuah pohon natal besar setinggi 5 meter ambruk dan membuat kaget kerumunan orang yang tadi melihat letupan kembang api. Beberapa detik mereka berpelukan, Chanyeol masih memelototi pohon natal yang kini terkulai dihadapannya. Suho dapat mendengar detakan jantung Chanyeol yang begitu kencang dan terdiam dipelukan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Noona.. gwuenchana?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepas pelukannya dan menatap Suho.

"Gwuenchana…" Suho berkata dengan suara parau sangking kagetnya dengan kejadian pohon natal itu.

"Syukurlah… hampir saja pohon itu menimpamu noona…" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut suho yang terkena runtuhan salju yang jatuh dari pohon natal tadi.

"Gumawo Chanyeol-ah… jika kau tidak ada mungkin aku sudah tertimpa pohon itu" Suho kembali memeluk chanyeol dan dada chanyeol pun kembali berdegup kencang.

"Gwuenchana noona… aku akan selalu menjaga noona selamanya… menjaga noona.." kata Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang bernada sangat dalam menenangkan Suho.

"Noona … khaja…" Chanyeol melepas pelukan suho lalu menggenggam tangan Suho dan menggandengnya kesuatu tempat.

"Kita mau kemana Channiee?" Suho kebingungan namun terus mengikuti chanyeol.

Mereka tiba disebuah halaman gereja, itu adalah gereja tertua di daerah Jeonju. Chanyeol melihat kesegala arah dan memasuki gerbang gereja itu. Chanyeol adalah seorang siswa SMA tingkat akhir yang sering melakukan kebaktian di gereja itu, dia tentu hapal betul jalan pintas masuk ke dalam bangunan gereja dan ia juga tau bahwa pintu belakangnya tak pernah terkunci. Chanyeol dan Suho memasuki ruang jemaat dan setelah lampu dinyalakan, sangat terlihat bahwa baru saja ada kebaktian natal di sana. Chanyeol terus menggandeng tangan Suho dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah salib besar tepat di tengah ujung gereja.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Suho, mata Chanyeol begitu bercahaya, pipinya merona begitu merah dan senyumnya begitu gugup. Suho terus memandang Chanyeol tak mengerti namun tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol dapat merasakan betapa gugupnya namja itu.

"Kim Suho noonaa…. Aku Park Chanyeol, di gereja ini, dihadapan Jesus Cristus, di hari natal ini… dengan sepenuh hatiku… dengan sejujurnya … aku mengatakan bahwa aku… benar – benar mencintai noona… aku menyukai noona sejak aku pertama masuk sekolah SMA… namun baru hari ini aku memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya… aku… mencintaimu noona…" kata chanyeol agak gemetar. Suho yang sangat kaget mendapat pernyataan cinta dari hoobaenya itu hanya terdiam dan memandang Chanyeol tanpa berkedip.

"Noona… maukah noona menjadi yeojachingu ku?" tanya chanyeol kemudian. Suho masih tak percaya, hoobae kesayangannya itu memintanya untuk menjadi yeojachingunya. Suho adalah Sunbae chanyeol di SMA dulu, usia mereka terpaut 2 tahun, ketika Suho kelas 3 Chanyeol baru masuk menjadi siswa baru di kelas 1. Tapi akhir – akhir ini Chanyeol dan Suho sering bertemu karena Chanyeol sibuk bekerja sama dengan Suho yang bekerja sebagai wartawan dalam mengurus majalah dinding di sekolah Chanyeol.

"Noo… Noona…" Chanyeol memanggil Suho karena Suho hanya terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian bibir Suho terbuka dan berkata. "Ya! Park Chanyeol… kau terlihat begitu keren dengan menyatakan cinta di gereja seperti ini… aku merasa seperti menikah…" kata Suho memecah keheningan.

"Aku serius mencintaimu noona…" Chanyeol meyakinkan Suho.

"Nde.. aku mau menjadi yeojachingumu…Park Chanyeol.."

Mereka lalu berpelukan dan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih di malam natal itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dimalam yang sama, namun 189 Km kearah tenggara kota Jeonju, di Kota Busan. Malam natal begitu dingin dan mencekam. Salju yang turun cukup lebat terlihat dari jendela sebuah ruang emergency Rumah Sakit. Seseorang sedang sekarat di sana, tim dokter sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga memompa jantung Byun Kangin. Terus dan terus dilakukan, dan monitor indikator denyut jantung mengeluarkan garis lurus dan bunyi yang nyaring panjang. Dokter – dokter yang berkerumun di sekitar tubuh Kangin yang kini membeku lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu dari luar tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya. Wajahnya begitu memerah dan tangannya dingin gemetar. Salah seorang dokter keluar dari emergency room dan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Baekkiee ya… maafkan ajhusi tak bisa menyelamatkan appamu… dia baru saja pergi.." kata Hangeng, sahabat Kangin yang juga menangis melihat anak sahabatnya kini berdiri mematung dan bercucuran air mata. Hangeng melihat seorang namja tinggi dan tegap yang berada di belakang Baekhyun, Hangeng mengangguk sebentar lalu pergi setelah namja tampan itu membungkuk kearahnya.

"A…Ap..Appa… Appa…" kata Baekhyun setelah memasuki ruangan emergency dan beberapa saat terdiam disamping tubuh Kangin. Namja itu lalu meletakkan kamera yang terkalung dilehernya di atas meja disebelah tempat tidur appa Baekhyun.

"Ap..ppaa… appa …" tubuh baekhyun melemas , kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuh mungilnya lalu hampir terjatuh. Sontak namja di belakangnya menangkap tubuh mungil berambut panjang itu,

"Baekieaa… gwuenchana?" Kris menyangga tubuh lemas Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. "Appa… pergi… oppa eottoke?" kata Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan kosong. Kris lalu membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluk gadis itu erat – erat. "Baekii.. oppa disini.. kau tak sendirian.. nde.." Kris membelai rambut baekhun dengan lembut.

"Appa… pergi menyusul eomma… oppa.. haruskah aku ikut mereka..?" Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Kris lalu menangis sangat kencang. "APPAAA… EOMMAA… Jangan tinggalkan aku…" Baekhyun menangis semakin kencang.

Tiga hari kemudian, mata indah baekhyun masih kosong. Mata kosong itu kini melihat dua buah makam yang berdampingan. Batu nisan kedua makam itu terukir nama appa dan eomma gadis itu. Byun Kangin dan Byun Jungsu. Gadis itu memeluk erat makam sang appa dibawah salju yang turun dengan lebatnya, gadis itu kembali menangis.

Kris berjongkok dibelakang baekhyun sambil memayungi Baekhyun dari salju yang menambah beku suasana di pemakaman itu. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Kris terus menatap Baekhyun yang berlinang air mata. Perasaan dalam hatinya begitu tak karuan melihat gadis mungil yang sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu tenggelam dalam tangis.

'Kini dia hanya sendiri.. sebatangkara… Kau harus menepati janjimu Kris..' Kris berkata dalam hati, sebelah tangannya membelai lembut punggung Baekhyun yang gemetar diatas makam appanya.

_Flash Back_

_Seminggu sebelum Kangin meninggal, Kangin meminta Kris menghadapnya._

_"Kris… kau datang.." Kangin menutup buku yang ia baca dan tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang pucat kearah anak sahabatnya itu._

_"Nde.. Ajhusi.." Kris membungkuk lalu menutup pintu kemudian mendekat dan duduk disebelah tempat tidur Kris._

_"Apa Baekki sudah di sekolah?" Kangin menatap namja muda tampan yang terlihat bingung dihadapannya itu._

_"Nde ajhusi, dia sedang mendapatkan kelas tambahannya" jawab Kris perlahan._

_"Baekhyun… hanya memiliki aku dan eomanya di dunia ini… namun, nampaknya kami berdua tak bisa menemani gadis itu di dunia ini hingga dia tumbuh besar dan menjadi yeoja dewasa yang cantik…" Kangin mengambil foto yang diletakkan di meja hanya bisa terdiam._

_"Kau ingat, kau yang mengambil foto ini saat Baekhyun lulus SD. Kau… dan Baekkie ku… tumbuh bersama, sama seperti aku dan eomma mu.. Heechul… kau sudah seperti seorang kakak baginya…" Kangin memberikan foto itu pada Kris._

_"Nde Ajhusi… Baekkie, adalah dongsaeng kesanyanganku.." Kris tak memandang foto itu, namun memandang mata Kangin yang kini menatap tajam matanya._

_"Wu Kris… nampaknya, waktuku semakin dekat… aku tak akan bisa menjaga Baekkie ku lebih lama…" Kangin menggenggam kedua tangan Kris dan masih menatap mata coklat pemuda pirang itu._

_"Kris… berjanjilah, berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjaga Baekhyunku, jaga dia baik – baik… aku berikan dia padamu… pegang erat tangannya, jadikan dia pendampingmu... jadilah pendamping terbaik baginya untukku Kris…" Kangin kini meneteskan air matanya. Kris bingung harus menjawab apa, semua ini serba mendadak untuknya._

_"Kris… berjanjilah…" Kangin menggenggam erat tangan Kris, genggaman itu semakin erat, kemudain Kris berkata... "Nde Ajhusi,… aku akan menuruti kata – kata ajhusi… aku akan menjadi pendamping terbaik untuk Byun Baekhyun… Ajhusi… tak usah khawatir.."_

_Flash Back End_

"Ajhusi… aku akan menepati janjiku padamu… aku akan menjaga Baekhyun dan mendampinginya seperti harapanmu…" Kris berkata dengan lirih sambil mengelus punggung gadis yang masih menangis memeluk makam appanya.

.

.

.

_Skip Time_

_._

_._

_. _

3 Tahun kemudian….

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi, berambut agak panjang berwarna coklat keemasan, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya mungil berwarna peach dan mata coklatya tajam mempesona.

Sesuai dengan profesinya sebagai fotografer, Kris membidik dan menjepret Sunset indah di pulau Jeju.

'di akhir musim panas pun sunsetnya masih terlihat cantik' gumam Kris

Gayanya memotret sungguh tampan, cara berjalannya mempesona, bahkan caranya berdecak juga sangat keren. Beberapa yeoja yang nampak tengah berlibur tersenyum mendekat kearah Kris.

"Kau… maukah kau memotretku?" tanya yeoja itu memberikan ponselnya pada Kris, Kris hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu mengambil dua buah foto yeoja itu.

"Waah,… hasilnya bagus… ini karena fotografernya sudah professional… atau memang aku yang sangat indah?" rayu yeoja berdada montok itu mengedipkan matanya didepan Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum lalu berpaling dan kembali sibuk menjepret matahari yang sinarnya memerah ditengah sisa – sisa hujan di akhir bulan agustus. Yeoja sexy itu kemudian menutup lensa kamera Kris dengan tangannya membuat Kris berhenti memotret.

"Tak bisakah lensamu membidik hal yang lebih cantik selain matahari yang terbenam?" kata Yeoja itu menggoda. Namun sebelum Kris merespon tiba – tiba seseorang berteriak dibelakangnya.

"OPPA!"

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Mata sipitnya kini melotot kearah Kris dan yeoja yang menggodanya. Gadis itu masih berseragam lengkap dan masih menggendong tasnya.

"Hai Babe…" Kris tersenyum lalu mengalungkan kamera itu ke lehernya dan berbalik menuju kearah Baekhyun kemudian memeluk gadis yang masih melotot itu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Kris memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup kening baekhyun di depan yeoja tadi.

"Dia adikmu?" tanya yeoja sexy itu mendekat kearah Kris yang memeluk Baekhyun.

"YA! SIAPA KAU BERANI DEKAT – DEKAT OPPAKU?" bentak Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam kearah yeoja yang menyebalkan itu.

"YA! Hagsaeng! Kenapa kau membentakku?" yeoja itu ikut berteriak.

"YA! Kenapa kau berteriak kearah istriku?" Kris ikut melotot tajam kearah yeoja yang kini ikut melotot sangking kagetnya.

"Maaf… jika kau tertarik padaku, segeralah lupakan… aku sudah punya istri… dia istri kesayanganku.." Kris berkata dengan nada dingin lalu menunjukkan sepasang cincin yang tersemat di jari Kris dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendengus puas melihat yeoja itu pergi.

"Hahahahaha… oppa… kau…" Baekhyun lalu tertawa

"We?" Kris melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi kan kita belum menikah oppa…" Baekhyun berseru manja dan menatap imut Kris yang masih mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku bahkan merasa kita sudah menikah karena kau memaksaku memakai cincin appamu ini… tapi nampaknya ini membantuku dari godaan yeoja seperti itu" Kris menatap cincin di jari manisnya dengan senyum dingin.

"Oppa… oppa tidak suka memakainya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan puppy eyesnya yang sedih. Kris merasa bersalah melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Yaaa… bukan begitu.. oppa akan selalu memakainya… kan oppa sudah janji pada appamu… akan menjagamu selamanya…" Kris memeluk Baekhyun lagi dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut lalu mencium pucuk rambutnya.

"YA… Baekhyuniie.. kau… sudah 17 tahun sekarang… berhentilah menggunakan Shampoo beraroma strawberry…" Kris meledek Baekhyun lalu berlari. Baekhyun mengejar Kris dengan sekuat tenaga. Kaki jenjang Kris sangat membantu dalam hal ini, ia mampu berlari sangat kencang dengan langkahnya. Dan baekhyun dengan kaki pendeknya selalu tak bisa mengejar.

.

.

Hari sudah larut ketika mereka sampai di Seoul. Semenjak appanya meninggal, Baekhyun ikut dengan Kris tinggal di Seoul. Mereka bahkan tinggal satu apartemen bersama, namun Kris sangat menjaga Baekhyun. Tak sekalipun Kris menyentuh gadis kecil imut itu. Kris sangat berhati – hati di apartemennya, iya tak mau sedikitpun menggangu kekasih kecilnya itu. Walaupun mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang tinggal bersama, mereka tak pernah bersentuhan, bahkan berciuman bibirpun mereka tak pernah, paling jauh adalah genggaman tangan, pelukan singkat dan kecupan kening yang juga jarang mereka lakukan.

"Baekkiie ya… terima kasih kau telah mengantar oppa ke Jeju hari ini nee.." Kris berkata sesaat setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"Aku suka menemanimu oppa…" jawab Baekhyun riang dan sediikit melompat.

"Tapi… lain kali kau tidak boleh membolos seperti itu…" Kris kini menekan tombol lift.

"Tapi kan aku mau menemani oppa…" rengek baekhyun ikut memasuki lift.

"Tapi oppa tak mau sekolahmu terganggu…" Kris memencet angga 19 di dalam lift.

"Oke… aku tak akan melakukannya lagi… tapi…." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mengkrucutkan bibirnya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin dicium.

Kris menempel jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di bibir baekhyun dan sedikit mendorong tubuh baekhyun yang agak condong kearahnya. "Jangan sekarang… jangan di sini…"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Mereka berdua memasuki sebuah flat apartemen, baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, sementara Kris langsung menuju ke dapur dan mengambil sebotol jus mangga kesukaannya.

"Bekkie…" Kris menempelkan sebotol jus strawberry ke pipi baekhyun, lalu baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengambil jus itu.

"Baek… bulan depan nampaknya oppa tak bisa bersamamu dulu ya,…" Kris membuka percakapan.

"WEE?" Baekhyun berteriak hampir memuntahkan jus yang ada dimulutnya.

"Bulan depan oppa harus ikut Kai-ssi ke Bali… dia akan mengikuti lomba surfing internasional di sana… oppa akan menjadi fotografernya selama dia bertanding.." Kris menjelaskan sambil membersihkan kameranya.

"Aku ikut ya oppa…" rengek Baekhyun

"Andwue… kau harus fokus sekolah… ingat pesan appamu kan?" Kris berkata tanpa menatap baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa harus oppa? Kenapa harus ke Bali..? tunggu… Bali itu di mana?" Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan mengambil ponselnya. Baekhyun mencari di menu safari di ponselnya, mengetik kata Bali dan memilih kotak search.

"Indonesia" Kris bergumam setelah melihat apa yang baekhyun lakukan.

"Waah… jauhnya… Kapan oppa berangkat? Sampai kapan di sana?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan merengek sambil menghentak – hentakan kakinya di karpet.

"Oppa berangkat tanggal 27 Agustus… dan pulang tanggal 7 Oktober.." Kris memandang baekhyun yang matanya sudah memancarkan aura kesedihan

.

.

.

"MWO? BALI? WAE?" Chanyeol berteriak dan melotot kearah yeojachingunya,

"Ya Pabbo-ya… jangan berteriak…." bisik Suho melihat orang – orang disekitar mereka menebar pandangan terganggu oleh teriakan suara raksasa chaneyol.

Mereka sedang makan siang bersama. Chanyeol menyempatkan keluar dari kampusnya untuk makan siang bersama wartawan cantik kesayangannya itu. Kini Chanyeol adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik di Fakultas Seni Sungkyungkwan University. Chanyeol memang terlihat agak idiot, terutama wajahnya ketika sedang tersenyum lebar, bahkan panggilan sayang Suho ke Chanyeol adalah "Pabbo Dobi". Namun jangan salah, Musik intelligent Chanyeol sangat tinggi. Ia mampu memainkan alat musik apapun, itulah mengapa dia mampu menembus universitas Sungkyungkwan yang legendaries itu.

"Untuk apa noona pergi ke Bali?" tanya Chanyeol mengecilkan volume suaranya yang tetap besar itu.

"Memang kau tau Bali di mana?" Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya menantang Chanyeol.

"Meolla noona…" Chanyeol menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Bali itu di Indonesia… jauh dari sini…" Suho mendesah lembut setelah menyedot bubble teanya.

"Untuk apa noona ke sana? Berapa lama noona di sana?" dahi Chanyeol kini mengkerut, iapun terus menganga sampai akhirnya Suho menjawab

"Ya… aku ini adalah wartawan majalah sport, di Bali akan ada turnamen Surfing Internasional, aku harus meliputnya, dan atlit surfing kebanggaan Korea, Kim Jong In akan bertanding… boss menugaskan aku untuk ke sana.." Suho menjelaskan secara perlahan kepada Chanyeol, mengingat kapasitas kepala chanyeol menangkap kata – kata tak secepat kemampuannya menangkap nada.

"Tapi kenapa noona? Noona kan yeoja, bagai mana bisa mengirim yeoja jauh – jauh sendirian?" protes Chanyeol yang tak lagi niat menghabiskan Hot Dog di piringnya.

"Jika aku berhasil meliput dengan baik, aku akan dipromosikan menjadi anggota editor. Tentu aku harus meningkatkan kualitas kerjaku, lagi pula aku satu – satunya yang belum menikah dan memilki anak, jadi aku bebas untuk kemana saja…" Suho kembali berbicara panjang lebar.

"Haruskah aku menikahi noona sekarang? Atau haruskah noona punya anak sekarang agar noona tidak dikirim ke Bali?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tampang polos yang terkesan idiot itu.

"Ih… Pabbo-ya! Mana bisa seperti itu…" Suho memukul jambul Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku ikut ya noona…" rengek namjachingu Suho kekanak – kanakan

"Yaaah… seandainya saja kau tak sedang menghadapi ujian praktik musikmu pasti aku akan membawamu… lagian kau kan harus mengajar les privat music?" Suho yang hobi berbicara panjang mengingatkan tanggung jawab yang harus Chanyeol lakukan

"aaaah… ini menyebalkan sekali… tapi… berapa lamakah noona di bali?" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"aku akan berangkat tanggal 27 Agustus ini dan akan kembali tanggal Akhir oktober…" Suho memperlihatkan surat perintah bekerjanya pada Chanyeol.

"Selama itukah?" Chanyeol berkata dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

JRENG JRENG JRENG…

"YA! PABBO CHAN! HENTIKAN…." Bentak Sehun kearah sahabatnya yang kini memetik gitarnya tak beraturan.

"Sehun-ah… aku akan segera mati…" Chanyeol memeluk gitarnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aaaah Waee? Kau terlihat sehat – sehat saja… bahkan tampak bertambah tinggi.." Sehun terus saja dengan kegiatannya menyetem kunci – kunci gitar itu.

"Suho noona akan pergi ke bali selama sebulan… ini menyebalkan…" Chanyeol masih memeluk gitarnya dan melengkungkan bibirnya mengisyaratkan sedih.

"kau tak akan mati karena itu… biarkan saja dia pergi… dia juga sudah dewasa.." Sehun masih berkata tanpa memandang Chanyeol.

"Kau tak akan tau rasanya… menjalin hubungan yang sama – sama di Korea saja aku masih sangat kesulitan, apa lagi harus Long Distance Relationship seperti ini…" Chanyeol benar – benar sedih sekarang.

"Kapan Suho noona berangkat?" Sehun kini memandang sahabatnya

"Besok…"

"Kau akan diam saja?"

"Apa aku harus menghentikannya seperti di film – film?"

"Ish Pabbo ya… paling tidak kau tunjukkan perhatianmu… carikan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengingatmu disana…" Sehun tak habis pikir, sahabatnya ini benar – benar idiot.

.

.

.

"Yaa… baekiii… kenapa kau menangis?" Luhan mendapati sahabatnya menangis di banguknya

"Lulu-yaa…" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya tanda ingin dipeluk Luhan. Luhan memeluk baekhyun dnegan penuh sayang, mereka berdua baru bersahabat sejak mereka menjadi siswa baru di sekolahnya Hannyoung International High School of Arts, namun keduanya sudah begitu dekat.

Baekhyun menjelaskan duduk masalah mengapa ia sudah menangis sepagi ini. Luhan lalu memberikan saran yang sama seperti saran Sehun ke Chanyeol. Baekhyun harus memberikan sesuatu pada Kris sebelum Kris berangkat ke Bali.

.

.

Sore itu, baekhyun masih dengan seragam musim panasnya berjalan menuju Hyundai Dept. Store milik orang tua Choi Luhan (hehehehe). Sekolahnya cukup ketat dalam mengatur siswa tingkat akhir, dimana anak – anak sekolah lainnya masih menikmati liburan musim panas tapi sekolahnya sudah harus kembali sekolah demi pelajaran tambahan. Itu semua agar siswanya bisa lolos ujian SAT dan masuk di Universitas terbaik yang mereka inginkan.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sepakat ingin kuliah di Sungkyungkwan Univesity karena jurusan musik disana sangat terkenal. Maka dari itu mereka mendaftar les privat bermusik untuk menambah skill praktik mereka. Harusnya hari ini mereka mulai belajar, namun demi mencari hadiah untuk Kris, Baekhyun terpaksa membolos.

Gadis imut itu pergi kelantai 4 tempat banyak sekali pernak – pernik couple dipajang disana. Sementara itu di lantai yang sama namun di sudut berbeda, seorang pemuda tampan berjalan dengan gagah dan kerennya. Banyak yeoja memandangi namja tinggi dan tampan itu. Chanyeol memberikan kesan imut dan tegas jika dia tidak tersenyum dan berjalan sambil menyelipkan tangannya di saku samping celananya. Tasnya disangkutkan hanya di pundak kanannya saja, membuat dia terlihat keren dan jauh dari kesan idiotnya. Ia juga menggunakan kaca mata bacanya dan berjalan sambil menyebarkan padangannya keseluruh penjuru.

Baekhyun melihat – lihat beberapa boneka di rak sebuah lapak di mall itu, ia mengambil satu boneka kelinci dan memutarnya lalu menaruhnya kembali. Ia berjalan mudur sambil membungkuk melihat beberapa boneka di rak terbawah itu.

PLAK…

Sebuah handphone terjatuh dari saku celana pemuda yang didepannya. Baekhyun mengambil hanphone pemuda itu dan memanggilnya.

"Cho… chogioo… Ponselmu terjatuh…" Pemuda yang menjatuhkan ponsel itu menatap Baekhyun sebentar lalu menyadari ponsel yang disodorkan Baekhyun itu miliknya.. "Oh… gumawo hagsaeng…" Chanyeol membungkuk kearah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalasnya sambil berkata "Nde.."

Chanyeol lalu berlalu dan mengambil sebuah earphone dengan phone yang lucu berbentuk tokoh bono bono kesukaan Suho. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memilih kertas kado untuk membungkus earphone itu.

"Yaaa,… boneka ini lucu sekali…" gadis yang tadi menemukan ponsel Chanyeol mengambil sebuah boneka kambing bajak laut berompi pink.

"Semoga selama kita jauh, kau bisa menjaga oppa untukku nee…" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat gadis SMA itu memainkan boneka kambing yang ia pegang dengan lucu.

"MWO?" Baekhyun melihat dompetnya dan menghitung uang yang ada didalamnya, tidak cukup untuk membeli boneka itu. Baekhyun lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah mencari Luhan. Chanyeol yang berdiri di antrian berikutnya setelah Baekhyun di kasir hanya memandang wajah imut itu yang kini memerah panic dan gugup.

"YA! Hagsaeng… harganya 50.000 won.." Penjaga kasir itu agak kesal melihat Baekhyun yang terus saja meminta kasirnya menunggu dan mengais uang di dompetnya.

"Chogiyoo… ini…" Chanyeol menyerahkan Platinum Credit Cardnya kearah penjaga kasir yang kaget melihat namja tampan itu tersenyum. Bakhyun ikut kaget melihat sebuah tangan dari belakangnya menyodorkan kartu kredit itu. Petugas kasir itu mengambilnya dan tersenyum kearah chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu memberikan earphone yang dia beli untuk dimasukkan.

"Ah… kau… ah…" Baekhyun tergagap melihat Chanyeol kini nyengir memamerkan deretan giginya yang indah.

"Gwuenchana… hagsaeng,,, tadi kau sudah mengembalikan ponselku… sekarang gantian aku yang menolongmu…" Chanyeol mengambil kembali kartu kreditnya dan memberikan bungkusan boneka kambing itu kepada Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan toko itu dan berjalan bersama. "Gumawoo… namaku Byun Baekhyun… sekali lagi.. Ghamsahamnida.." Baekhyun menundukkan badanya dengan formal.

"Ya.. tak usah seformal itu gwenchana…" Chanyol melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Nanti pasti aku ganti… aku akan berusaha…" Baekhyun kembali membungkuk.

"Ya… ya,… tak usah begitu.. namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol…" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengurus bagasinya?" Suho menghampiri Chanyeol yang membawa beberapa lembar bukti boarding pass.

"Maaf menyuruhmu mengurus ini, tadi passportku bermasalah, tapi sekarang sudah tak masalah" Suho menepuk pipi Chanyeol yang mengembang.

.

.

"Oppa sudah bawa obat – obatan? Alat mandi oppa? Jaket? Payung?" Baekhyun memeriksa daftar yang harus Kris bawa dalam tasnya.

"Sudah aku bawa semua, kan kau sendiri yang mengemas barang – barangku" Kris tersenyum melihat kepanikan Baekhyun.

"Aaaaa…. Berjanjilah oppa akan menelponku ketika sampai di Bali… nde? Nde? Nde?" Baekhyun menggoyangkan tangan Kris dan Kris hanya mengangguk sambil menatap ponselnya.

"Kau sudah di bali? …. Okay, nanti aku langsung naik taksi… aaa… kau kirimkan alamatnya ya.."

Kris berbicara dengan seseorang di telponnya. Baekhyun hanya memandangi kekasihnya.

.

.

"Berjanjilah jaga diri baik – baik, telpon aku kapanpun noona sempat, nde.." Chanyeol memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Suho

"Apa ini…?" Suho membuka bingkisan itu dan mendapati earphone yang langsung ia suka.

"Jika noona lelah, dengarkan lah music menggunakan earphone ini, anggap saja aku yang memainkan musiknya untuk noona… karena selama disana aku tak bisa…" Raut wajah Chanyeol sangat jelas bahwa dia sedang sedih.

"Uri Pabbo dobbi jangan menangis…." Suho memeluk chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu dan tak terasa matanya berair.

"Ah…. Chanyeol… Pesawatku nampaknya sudah akan berangkat… aku pergi dulu ya.. bye.." Suho mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol agak kaget menerima kecupan yang baru pertama kali diterimanya itu"

.

.

Kris mengakhiri pembicaraannya ditelepon, tiba tiba Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, kemeja tipisnya dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah, Kris tau Baekhyun sedang menangis.

"Hanya sebulan saja Baekkiiee…" kata Kris menenangkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan memberikan boneka kambingnya. "Untukku..?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Yaa… yeoppo ta… gumawo uri baekki" Kris memeluk boneka itu dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

"Oppa akan memanggilmu…. Ace.." Kris bergumam pada boneka kambing itu.

"Ah… pesawatku sudah siap… jaga diri baik – baik di Seoul ya… belajar music dengan giat ne.." Kris mengecup kening Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun, sesaat kemudian Kris menghilang ditengah kerumunan orang yang juga akan menuju ke pesawatnya.

"Oppa… cepat pulang ya…" gumam Baekhyun terbengong sendirian.

.

.

-Di Pesawat-

Suho mencari – cari tempat duduknya bernomor 4B. Suho menemukannya namun ia sedikit ragu apa itu benar tempat duduknya. Seorang pemuda berambut agak panjang berwarna kecoklatan yang diikat kebelakang mengenakan kaca mata hitam bersandar dengan santai di tempat duduknya sambil melipat tangannya di dada. Suho juga melihat sebuah boneka kambing lucu berukuran cukup besar duduk di kursi sampingnya.

"Cho.. Chogiiee… apakah ini benar kursi 4A-4B?" Suho membangunkan Namja tampan yang kurang tidur itu. Namja itu sedikit kikuk dan menoleh kearah sebelahnya. Benar disebelahnya kursi 4C-4D. Namja itu mengangguk lalu mengambil Ace di sebelahnya.

"Gumawo…" Suho membungkuk lalu duduk di sebelah namja itu. Suho tersenyum mengenakan sabuk pengaman dan membuka beberapa majalah di depannya. Tanpa sadar namja itu memperhatikan Suho terus menerus. Suho yang lama kelamaan merasa diperhatikan menoleh kearah kirinya, kepada namja yang duduk di samping jendela itu.

"Anyeong… namaku Suho… Kim Suho…" Suho mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hi.. Aku Kris… Kirs Wu…" Kris melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan menjabat tangan Suho.

Keudanya lalu saling berpandangan dan menjabat tangan, hingga cukup lama dan….

-**TBC-**

**Author Corner : Hayoooo... kira - kira Apa yang terjadi pada Kris dan Suho di Bali...? dan Bagaimana nasib Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di Seoul? Ayo tebak tebak tebak,,... Reviers yang baik tebak ya,... ide yang bagus author bakal masukin dicerita... ghamsahamnida... maaf kalo masih banyak Typo...**


	2. I meet you! - I meet you again!

**JUST DON'T LEAVE ME!  
**

**Chapter 2 : I meet you! - I meet you again!  
**

**Genre: GS. Romance, Hurt, Comedy**

**.**

**.**

**Cast: Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Ace**

**Pairs : KrisBaek, KrisHo, ChanBaek, ChanHo**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : T+++++ :D**

**WASPADA ADEGAN NC!**

**WARNING : TYPO DIMANA - MANA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEED REVIEWERS**

**.**

**NEED CORECTION**

**.**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**.**

**NEED REVIEW**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anyeong… namaku Suho… Kim Suho…" Suho mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hi.. Aku Kris… Kirs Wu…" Kris melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan menjabat tangan Suho.

Keudanya lalu saling berpandangan dan menjabat tangan, hingga cukup lama dan…

"Sudah lama ya tak bertemu..." Suho memandang Kris dengan tatapan berbeda.

Krispun demikian, ia nampak tak mampu melepaskan tatapannya dari yeoja manis yang sudah lama tak pernah ia temui lagi.

"Sudah... 3 tahun kita tidak bertemu..." Suho kembali berkata setelah namja tampan itu hanya menatapnya

"hmmm... seperti pertemuan pertama kita dulu, dulu kita bertemu pertamakali di pesawat, seperti ini juga... dan sekarang setelah sekian lama, kita bertemu seperti ini lagi... hahaha... mwo ya..." Suho lalu bersandar di tempat duduknya dan mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya.

"Kau tak berubah..." Itu kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Kris setelah hening cukup lama.

"mmm? ya... kau kira aku Power Rangers apa bisa berubah..." Suho tertawa setelah melihat seringaian dari Kris.

"Masih jadi wartawan?" tanya Kris berikutnya

"yaa... cita - citaku juga bukan Power Rangers,,,, dia juga tidak bisa berubah,... hahahaha" yeoja manis itu masih bercanda, candaan ini sukses membuat Kris yang terkenal sangat beku tersenyum cukup lama.

"tapi... kau lah yang power rangers kris... kau sudah berubah... dulu selalu menenteng kamera, sekarang menenteng boneka kambing eoh? hahaha..." yeoja itu tertawa lagi. Kris hanya menatap tawa yeoja itu penuh kerinduan, Kris bahkan tak pernah lepas dan terus memandangi Suho.

.

.

_"Perhatian kepada para penumpang Korean Air… pesawat sebentar lagi akan mendarat di Bandara Ngurah Rai, Bali mohon untuk kembali mengenakan sabuk pengaman anda, menegakkan sandaran kursi dan melipat meja… bla bla bla..."_

Setelah 6 jam diudara akhirnya sebuah pengumuman membangunkan Kris yang tertidur mengambil kaca matanya yang ia kenakan pada Ace yang sedang dipeluknya. Tanpa sadar Kris merasakan sesuatu yang berat di pundaknya, begitu dia menoleh, dia melihat seorang yeoja berwajah malaikat sedang tertidur pulas di bahunya. Dia sangat merindukan wajah tertidur itu, wajah tertidur yang dulu sering ia pandangi namun menghilang dan kini hadir lagi di hadapannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Suho terbangun dan Kris masih menatapnya.

"Ahh… mi.. mianee…" Suho terbangun dan wajahnya merona merah.

"Gwuenchana... minumlah... " Kris yang masih hapal kebiasaan Suho saat bangun dari tidur pasti langsung meminum air putih, dimanapun Suho tidur.

"mmmm….kau pergi ke Bali untuk liburan?" tanya Suho membuka percakapan.

"oh.. anii… aku ada pekerjaan… kau sendiri?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Iya.. sama,… aku juga sedang dalam perjalanan kerja… aku kesini meliput tentang Lomba Olahraga Air Internasional" Jelas Suho sambil tersenyum

"Wah… kebetulan, aku juga akan kesana…aku kemari untuk mengambil foto – foto atlet – atlet,… untuk Sportkiz Online Magz." Kris lalu tersenyum antusias memandang Suho.

Seketika pesawat agak berguncang dan terasa begitu menakutkan bagi Suho. Suho lalu mencengkram pegangan kursinya dan terlihat panik. Kris yang jelas mengetahui bahwa Suho sangat takut jika pesawat akan mendarat langsung menarik Suho kedalam pelukannya dan membelai rambut hitamnya. "Gwuenchana" Kris bergumam. Suho agak kaget namja tampan itu memeluknya, seperti dulu...

Setelah Kris itu membereskan barangnya dan tidak lupa menggendong Ace, Kris kemudian meninggalkan Suho. Suho masih terdiam di kursinya sambil melamun, ada yang teriris di hatinya.

"Kris-sii... nan neun bogoshipeoseo..." bisik Suho

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho memasuki sebuah gedung hotel yang letaknya dipinggir pantai Kuta. Suhu udara yang panas di Bali membuat kulit putihnya terus berkeringat. Suho langsung menuju ke resepsionist hotel dan mengambil kunci kamar yang sudah dia pesan jauh - jauh hari sebelumnya.. Sesampainya di kamar, Suho melihat ada banyak sekali hal menarik dikamarnya... yang paling menarik adalah balkon yang langsung menghadap ke pantai...

Suho menyalakan ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian ponsel itu berdering. Chanyeol menelponnya.

*Percakapan Telepon*

Suho : "ooo... Noona sudah sampai di Hotel... bagus sekali pemandangan di sini... noona langsung bisa menikmati Sunset"

Chanyeol : "Hotel noona dekat pantai?"

Suho : "Hotel Noona dekat pantai dan sebuah mall besar... beachwalk"

Chanyeol : "Noona... aku bahkan sudah merindukanmu... noona jangan lupa makan ya.."

Suho : "Yaaa... jangan khawatirkan aku, satu bulan adalah waktu yang singkat... araseo?"

Chanyeol : "Nde noona... araseo.. Cepat pulang..."

Suho : "Nde...".

.

*Percakapan Telepon*

Baekhyun : "Opaaaaa... T_T"

Kris : "Wae? janagan mengis.. oppa kan kerja di sni..."

Baekhyun : "Aku bahkan tak bisa melakukan apapun... jauh dari oppa rasanya berat sekali"

Kris : "Gwuenchana baekie... lakukanlah kegiatan yang lain... belajar lah giat agar kau lulus SAT.. nde"

Baekhyun : "Cepat pulang..."

Kris : "Ndee"

.

.

Kris mendengar suara yang nampak familiar di telinganya. Secepatnya Kris menuju ke balkon kamarnya lalu melihat sekitar. Dilihatnya yeoja cantik berambut hitam mengenakan one piece putih sedang meregangkan badannya menghadap kearah sunset. Kris terus memandangi sosok malaikat yang seakan ikut bersinar diterpa cahaya keemasan sunset yang ada didepannya.

"KRIS-shi..." Suho berteriak dari balkonnya, menyadari seseorang sedang melihatnya

"Hai Suhoo-shi... kita bertemu lagi..." Kris melambaikan tangannya dan mendekat ke bagian balkon kamar Suho.

"Kamar kita sebelahan? waah... " Suho merasa dia sangat bahagia dapat melihat namja itu berdiri dan menjadi tetangga sebelah kamarnya.

"Nde... nampaknya kita sering mendapatkan kebetulan..." Kris tersenyum hangat kearah Suho. senyum itu ... sudah lama dia tak tersenyum seperti itu. Bahkan pada baekhyun dia hanya bisa tersenyum masam dan dingin.

"Kata mitos, jika kebetulan ini terjadi 3 kali berturut - turut... maka kita adalah jodoh.." Suho berkata sambil duduk di bangku yang ada di balkonnya.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu ijinkan kebetulan ini terjadi sekali lagi..." kata Kris masih dengan senyum penuh karismanya.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

"Kai-shi..." Suho melambaikan tangannya kearah namja berkulit tan berbadan tegap dan berambut agak merah ikal.

"Ah... Kim Suho-shi? wartawan Sport Korea" Kai menghampiri Suho

"Nde... anyeonghaseo" Suho menjabat tangan Kai dan mereka pun duduk di meja yang sudah dipesan di sebuah restoran italy di Beachwalk mall dekat hotel Suho dan Kris.

"Bagaimana persiapan turnamenmu?" Suho membuka percakapan

"Semua berjalan mulus, walaupun pesaing dari daerah lokal sini sangat mengerikan... bayangkan saja, mereka sudah berlatih sejak usia 5 tahun" tutur Kai antusias.

"Tapi aku yakin, atlit korea tidak akan kalah... kau yang terbaik Kai-shi" Suho mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kai.

Ditengah percakapan tiba - tiba ponsel kai berdering, Kai tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya lalu meminta ijin suho untuk mengangkatnya.

-percakapan telepon-

KAI : "YA! Oddie?"

KAI : "Aku... di meja dekat bar... kemarilah, akan ku kenalkan kau dengan wartawan cantik.."

KAI : "ya,,, lupakan anak kecil itu... paliwa!"

.

Kai lalu menutup telponnya dan tersenyum masih menatap ponselnya.

"Yeojachingu?" Suho bertanya kemudian

"Anii... dia adalah sahabatku... dia orang yang sangat baik dan sangat bertanggung jawab... namun nasibnya agak buruk dalam masalah asmara... tapi dia orang yang tampan... sangat tampan, dia jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku, semua gadis pasti terpesona jika bertemu dengannya" Kai berkata panjang lebar dan sebuah suara berat menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"dugu? sangat tampan? aku?" Kris datang dari arah belakang suho. seperti yang Kai katakan, namja ini memang tampannya keterlaluan, kris menggunakan T-shirt putih, dengan jaket jeans terbuka dan celana pendek serta sendal jepit hotel, dan tetap saja tampan ditambah kamera yang bergelayut ditangan kanannya.

Kai tersenyum kearah sahabatnya itu, Suho lalu berbalik dan menatap dengan kaget siapa orang yang datang dari belakangnya. Kris pun kaget melihat yeoja manis yang mengenakan dres bunga - bunga, namun rambut suho kini diikat buntut kuda membuatnya terlihat cantik dan ellegan secara bersamaan. Mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan membuat Kai bingung.

"Ya... kenapa kalian saling menatap begitu?" Kai masih kebingungan.

Kris dan Suho lalu tertawa melihat keajaiban itu. ini adalah kebetulan ketiga mereka seharian ini.

"Ya... apa benar kita akan berjodoh?" Suho lalu menyambut Kris dengan senyuman memikatnya.

"Mmmm... jika memang begitu kita harus lebih sering bersama.." ledek Kris ikut tertawa, mereka berdua saling pandang seakan lupa disana juga ada Kai.

Kris membuka jaketnya lalu meletakkannya di meja, Kris masih terus memandang Suho intens. Malam itu mereka habiskan untuk saling mengobrol bersama. Tak terasa malam semakin larut namun tiba - tiba seorang pelayan menumpahkan semangkuk sup ke badan Suho.

"Ah..." Suho dan Kris berteriak bersamaan ketika kuah sup mengguyur pundak kanan Kris dan pundak kiri Suho.

"YA! Pelayan... yang benar saja..." Kai langsung memarahi pelayan yang tadi

"Gwuenchana?" Kris membantu Suho membersihkan kuah yang membasahi pundah putih suho.

"Nde... kau?" Suho malah balik menghawatirkan Kris.

"Aku antar kau ke kamar ya..." Kris mengambil jaketnya lalu mengenakannya pada Suho.

"Gumawo... aku bisa sendiri..." Suho lalu berdiri dan pamit pada Kai

"Jangan... jangan berjalan sendiri... nanti kau kenapa - kenapa lagi..." Kris mengantar Suho menuju ke hotel. Kris terus memegang pundak Suho dan memandang kearah suho.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di hotel, Kris langsung mengantar Suho ke kamarnya. Suho mengganti pakaiannya dan Kris menunggu di tempat tidur sambil menonton TV.

Suho telah selesai mengganti bajunya. Kris memandang Suho masih dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan

"Bagaiamana keadaanmu selama ini?" Suho bertanya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Mmm... kau sudah bisa menebaknya kan?" Kris mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ya... Baekhyuniee... apa kabar?" tanya Suho perlahan

"Dia baik... sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi mahasiswa... kau sendiri bagaimana?" Kris balik bertanya

"Aku... baik - baik saja... aku juga bertemu dengan namja yang baik... dia menjagaku dengan baik.." Suho memandang kedua bola mata Kris

"Aaaa... itu bagus... kau tidak sendiri lagi..." Kris menganggukkan kepalanya, namun sangat jelas dimatanya tersirat perasaan kecewa.

"Kau... benar - benar akan menikahi Baekhyun?" Suho bertanya lagi

"Sepertinya begitu... aku sudah berjanji pada appanya... aku... tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri.." Kris mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela.

tiba - tiba Suho memeluk tubuh Kris dengan erat. Kris memegang tangan Suho dan membelai kepala Suho yang terbenam di punggungnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Kris... aku benar - benar merindukanmu..."

"Nadooo... aku juga masih sangat mencintaimu..."

Kris berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan kamar Suho namun Suho masih menahan Kris . Kris berbalik dan memeluk Suho lagi.

_CHUP~_

Kris langsung mengecup bibir Suho dengan lembut... perlahan mulai melumat bibir Suho dan memeluk tubuh indah suho kedalam pelukannya lebih erat. Kris memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Suho dan Suhopun menyambutnya dengan penuh kasih. Suho mengacak - acak rambut Kris yang semakin agresif mencium lehernya.

"aaaah..." suho mendesah pelan ketika tangan Kris meremas lembut payudaranya. Mereka berdua masih berdiri. Kris menggendong Suho dan mengarahkannya ke tempat tidur, Kris perlahan - lahan melucuti pakaian suho yang mendesah dengan merdu dibawahnya hingga tak sehelai pakaianpun melekat ditubuh putih mulus itu.

Suho gantian perlahan membuka kancing baju Kris sambil menikmati lumatan bibir Kris dan sentuhan tangan Kris yang menggerayangi seluruh tubuh telanjangnya.

Kini kedua orang itu benar - benar telanjang, keduanya saling mencumbu satu sama lain, Suho mengarahkan kedua tangannya kebawah tubuh Kris dan mengelus junior Kris yang sudah menegang. Kris memegang tangan Suho dan mengarahkan tangan itu untuk mengocok super juniornya. Setelah itu tangan Kris berkelana kedareah kewanitaan suho, Kris perlahan mencari - cari sesuatu, setelah dia menemukannya, langsung Kris memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam lubang mungil yang basah itu.

"aaaah..." Suho mendesah merasakan efek serangan jari Kris. "mmmmhhh..." Kris juga menikmati kocokan Suho yang begitu nikmat. Setelah puas, kini Kris mulai menggesekkan juniornya mencari - cari tempat ternikmat diantara kedua paha suho yang kini sudah mengapit tubuh Kris.

"Aaaah... honey..." Suho mendesah ketika Junior kris sudah masuk kedalamnya.

"Apa ini sakit?" Kris berbisik pelan ditelinga Suho yang memerah.

"mmm... tapi kau selalu melakukannya dengan lembut sayang... aku menyukainya.." Suho mengecup kening Kris yang berkeringat

Kris lalu melakukan pergerakan nikmatnya membuat Suho memeluk erat tubuhnya dan mendesah menikmati permainan Kris. Kris sedikit berguling membuat Suho kini berada diatasnya.

"Sekarang kau yang bekerja... aku ingin menikmatimu..." Kris berkata sambil melumat bibir Suho dan terus meremas nakal payudara montok milik Suho.

Suho mulai bergoyang diatas Kris, Kris sangat menyukai permainan Suho yang begitu lembut namun perlahan - lahan mengantarnya sampai kepuncak. Kris memindahkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di pantat mulus suho. Kirs meremasnya dan membantu Suho bergerak dengan lembut.

"aaaah... suho-aah... kauu... ini... nikmathh..." Kris mengerang sambil memejamkan matanya dan Suho megecup leher namja tampan yang sedang menikmati permainannya itu.

"aaah... akuwh... mauhhh keluaaarhhh..." Suho berbisik pada Kris. Kris lalu berguling lagi dan memposisikan Suho berada dibawahnya.

"ayo kita bersama - sama..." kata Kris lalu mempercepat gerakannya. Suho menjambak lembut rambut Kris dan mengerang, demikian juga Kiris yang terus melumat bibir Suho.

"Aaaaarrggggggghhhh..." keduanya mengerang ketika mereka mencapai puncaknya bersama sama. Suho dapat merasakan junior Kris berkedut didalam tubuhnya kemudian Suho memeluk lagi tubuh Kris yang mengcover semua tubuhnya itu.

Kris dan Suho kini berkeringat dan kelelahan. Suho membiarkan tubuh Kris tetap tertelungkup diatasnya, sampai Kris sendiri yang kembali berguling dan membuat Suho yang gantian tertelungkup diatas Kris.

"Malam ini... ijinkan tetap seperti ini... aku merindukanmu..." Kris mengecup kening Suho lagi dan mereka berduapun tertidur.

FLASH BACK

3 tahun yang lalu

"Suho-ah... mianhae?" Kris memeluk Suho yang menangis dipelukannya.

"Waee? kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku? Waaee? aku mencintaimu Kris... jaebal..." Suho memeluk erat tubuh Kris seakan Kris akan lenyap jika dia melepaskannya

"Mianhae Suho-ah... aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga anak itu..." Kris serasa ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri

"Kau juga sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku... kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku..." Suho menangis semakin keras

"Mianhae... Baekhyun sudah tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini... dia hanya memiliki aku.. appanya menitipkan dia padaku..." Kris mencoba menjelaskannya kembali

"Nan gwuenchana Kris.. aku akan menerima Baekhyun ada disampingmu... tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.." Suho mencengkram erat baju Kris

"Andwueee... jika kau terus bersamaku, aku akan hanya menyakitimu Suho-ah... mianhae.."

"Aniii... aku akan lebih sakit jika kehilanganmu... andwuee... jaebal,.."

Suho menangis, kakinya terasa begitu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Suho terjatuh dan memeluk betis Kris. Kris menunduk dan menatap wajah Suho penuh dengan tangis. Kris juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yeoja itu, Kris sangat mencintai Suho, namun janjinya kepada Kangin untuk menjaga Baekhyun juga tidak bisa diingkari. Kris harus menepatinya.

FLASH BACK END

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Di Korea-

Baekhyun dengan berat melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempatnya les musik. Baekhyun harus naik bus untuk sampai ketujuannya. Di dalam Bus Baekhyun hanya memandangi wallpaper ponselnya. Dia memandangi foto Kris dan Foto dirinya sedang meniup lilin saat ulang tahun Kris beberapa waktu lalu.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri melihat foto itu. Dia sangat merindukan Kris, bagi Baekhyun Kris adalah satu - satunya orang yang ada untuknya. Dia sering berpikir jika tidak ada Kris, apa yang dia lakukan... dia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini selain namja tampan itu.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun menyapa sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu di loby tempat les mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah... aku kira kau tidak datang..." Luhan menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kelas kita hanya terdiri dari 5 orang termasuk kau, ini hari pertamamu les kan? waktu ini gurunya juga tidak masuk, jadi belum mulai apa - apa tenang lah" Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun

Kini keduanya masuk kedalam ruang kelas yang berisi piano, Baekhyun dan Luhan memang mengambil les musik tambahan untuk spesialisasi piano mereka.

"Anyeonghaseeeooo..." Suara bass menggema keseisi ruangan membuat beberapa siswa kaget karena pemilik suara bass itu berwajah sangat imut.

"Oh..." Baekhyun kaget melihat Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya

"hahaha... ya... kau boneka kambing agashi..." Chanyeol mengenali Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung membungkuk hormat pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah.

"ahahaa... gwuenchana...gwuenchana... tidak perlu seperti itu..." Chanyeol melambaikan kedua tangannya imut.

Luhan melihat keduanya tersenyum lalu menyikut Baekhyun

"yaa..kau mengenalnya?" bisik Luhan

"mmm... dia adalah orang yang membayar ace untukku" Baekhyun balas berbisik pada Luhan.

Untuk kelas pertama Chanyeol hanya mengisi dengan perkenalan dan mengetes kemampuan dasar ke lima siswanya itu. Dari semuanya, Chanyeol melihat bakat yang luar biasa pada Baekhyun, sehingga dia ingin baekhyun tetap tinggal sementara waktu untuk Chanyeol evaluasi.

Setelah kelas usai, Luhan yang sudah dijemput eommanya langsung pulang dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di tempat lesnya.

"mianhae harus menginterupsimu... kau ada acara setelah ini?" Chanyeol bertanya pada baekhyun yang iseng - iseng memainkan pianonya

"aaahahaha... Park Songsaengnim...gwuenchana.. aku tidak punya acara lain.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mmmm... jujur aku takjub melihat kemampuanmu itu... kau benar - benar berbakat Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Baekhyun

"Ghamsahamnida..." Baekhyun membungkuk pada Chanyeol

"ya ya... walaupun aku berstatus gurumu, tapi jangan perlakukan aku seperti itu... jaebal... jarak usia kita tak begitu jauh..." Chanyeol kembali salah tingkah

"Mianhae Park Songsaeng..." Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun, menatap lekat - lekat ke manik mata baekhyun.

"Apa kau habis menangis? apa ada masalah?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah melihat mata Baekhyun sedikit mengembung dan merah

"mmm... akhir - akhir ini aku memang sering menangis.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwuenchana... jika kau mau cerita, aku akan mendengarkannya... aku adalah pendengar yang baik..." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya diatas piano dan menopang dagunya disana.

"anii... gwuenchana..." baekhyun merahasiakan kesedihannya

"oh ya,... kudengar kau mau masuk ke Universitas Sungkyungkwan? benar?" Chanyeol nyengir setelah melihat baekhyun mengangguk

"Waaah... jika kau masuk disana berarti kau akan menjadi hoobaeku..." Chanyeol berkata lagi dengan senyum yang lebih merekah.

"Ah? benarkah... Park Songsaeng adalah mahasiswa universitas itu?" mata baekhyun kini bercahaya, Chanyeol lalu mengangguk kemudian mengambil dompetnya di dalam saku celana. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kartu identitas mahasiswanya dan dia menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Waaah... Park Songsaeng hebat... kabarnya sangat sulit untuk menembus universitas itu melalui jalur test..." Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"memang susah... maka dari itu aku tidak mau ikut jalur test. Dulu aku dan sehun sahabatku mengikuti jalur kompetisi untuk dapat tiket masuk Universitas Sungkyungkwan" Chanyeol bercerita dengan penuh semangat

"Benarkah? apakah jalur itu masih ada?" Baekhyun bertanya namun agak ragu

"Tentu saja masih ada... pendaftaran kompetisinya dimulai 3 minggu dari sekarang dan kompetisinya sendiri akan dilaksanakan 1 bulan lagi.." Chanyeol berkata dengan mantap

"Mwo? aaah... waktunya sangat mepet..." Baekhyun manyun

"Kau ingin mengikutinya tidak? jika kau mau... aku dan Sehun akan membantumu..." Chanyeol tersenyum manis menatap wajah frustasi di depannya

"Benarkah? Park Songsaeng mau membantuku?" Bakehyun tersenyum seketika, pipinya memerah dan matanya juga ikut tersenyum

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap kearah muridnya yang berbakat itu.

"Ah... ini sudah jam 9 malam... mianhae,... orang tuamu pasti cemas" Chanyeol menatap jam tangannya. Mendengar kata - kata Chanyeol senyum Baekhyun memudar, Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan menatap sedih sepatunya.

"Wae? kenapa kau sedih lagi?" Chanyeol berhenti memasukkan barang - barangnya ke dalam tas

"Eomma dan appaku, tidak akan cemas... dia selalu melindungiku dari surga.."

Chanyeol langsung merasa tidak enak karena dia tidak tahu ternyata Bekhyun tidak memiliki orangtua lagi. Chanyeol yang salah tingkah kini menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu. Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun selesai merapikan barang - barangnya dan keluar kelas bersamaan.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menuju ke halte bus, Chanyeol yang tadinya membawa sepeda gunung kesayangannya malah menitipkan sepeda itu pada Sehun, Chanyeol ikut berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun. Memperhatikan gadis berwajah imut itu berjalan gontai tanpa semangat. Sesekali Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun memandangi ponselnya dan menarik napas panjang, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Chanyeol masih tertarik untuk mengikuti langkah pelan remaja imut itu, Baekhyun duduk menunggu bus dihalte sambil memainkan games di ponselnya. Sesekali Baekhyun terkekeh atau berdecak kesal karena hasil permainannya, sangking asiknya Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol terus memandangnya dan memperhatikan segala ekspresinya.

Senyum Chanyeol terus merekah melihat Baekhyun yang tak berhenti berjuang memenangkan game itu. Buspun datang, Baekhyun dengan sigap bergegas menaiki bus itu. Chanyeol sendiri tak mengerti kenapa kakinya secara otomatis ikut naik ke bus itu, padahal tujuannya tidak searah. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil memukul pelan kepalanya ketika bus sudah mulai berjalan.

Chanyeol duduk disebelah baekhyun yang sedang asik melihat pemandangan kota seoul. Hujan turun perlahan.

"mmhh... aku tidak bawa payung.." gumam Baekhyun menepuk - nepuk kepalanya. Baekhyun kaget ketika seseorang memegang tangannya secara tiba - tiba

"yaa... jangan pukul kepalamu begitu... aku juga tidak membawa payung tenanglah..." Chanyeol agak tertawa

"Park Songsaeng... sejak kapan...?" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kebingungan

"Aku... dari tadi sih,.. kau saja yang sibuk melamun kau memikirkan appa?" tanya Chanyeol imut

"mmmm... anii... harusnya aku membawa payungku..." Baekhyun masih menyesal

"gwuenchana... bukan salahmu yang tidak membawa payung... ini salah hujannya yang turun tanpa memberi tahumu... hahaha... hujan memang tidak bisa diajak kerjasama.." Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya melihat tetesan air hujan di jendela

"ahahahaha... park songsaeng lucu sekali... mana bisa begitu..." Baekhyun tertawa setelah mendengarkan kata - kata Chanyeol

Melihat Baekhyun tertawa Chanyeol seperti merasa ada kupu - kupu yang terbang dengan riang didalam perutnya. Dadanya terasa lebih ringan daripada saat dia melihat Baekhyun bersedih seperti tadi.

"_tersenyumlah seperti ini... kau terlihat sangat imut"_ batin Chanyeol yang terus menatap Baekhyun terkekeh.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di halte tujuannya. Chanyeol juga ikut turun.

"Ah... park Songsaeng juga tinggal di daerah ini?" tanya Baekhyun

"Anii..." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya

"Lalu? kenapa ikut berhenti di sini?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi bertanya yang imut membuat Chanyeol sedikit gugup

"mmm... aku, aku hanya ingin mengantarmu... karena... hari ini kau pulang malam gara - gara aku..." Chanyeol meremas kedua tangannya menahan gugup

"Gwuenchana... hujan juga sudah berhenti kan?" Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kelangit

"mmm... tetap saja aku tidak bisa melihat yeoja imut sepertimu berjalan sendirian... khaja,.. dimana rumahmu.." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit kaget. Ini pertama kalinya dia berpegangan tangan dengan namja lain selain Kris. Dadanya berdegup kencang, namun tak mampu melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyetujui Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang menuju apartemennya dan berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan, keduanya sangat canggung untuk melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Mereka berjalan diatas aspal basah yang disinari lampu jalanan. Nampaknya pemberhentian halte dengan apartemen baekhyun jaraknya cukup jauh.

Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan tangan Baekhyun ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan flat Baekhyun

"gumawo park songsaeng..." pipi Baekhyun merona membuat wajahnya semakin manis

"mmm... Baekhyun-ah..." Chanyeol menginterupsi Baekhyun yang akan menekan pin pintu apartemennya

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Park Songsaeng,... aku merasa sangat tua jika kau memanggilku begitu.. usiaku bahkan belum 20 tahun" kata Chanyeol masih berlagak salah tingkah

"Ahh... nde..." Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Ah... panggil saja aku oppa... anggap saja aku... oppamu... nde?" Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

"mmm... Oppa?" Baekhyun mengangkat kembali kepalanya tak menyangka Chanyeol akan memintanya memanggil namja tinggi dan tampan itu dengan panggilan oppa.

"Nde... Chanyeol Oppa gumawo.." Baekhyun akhirnya tersnyum.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun menutup flatnya baru kemudian dia meninggalkan gedung apartemen itu. Baekhyun segera menghambur ke arah balkon apartemennya dan melihat langkah Chanyeol menjauh. Setelah Chanyeol tak nampak lagi, Baekhyun langusng duduk di lantai balkon itu dan memegang dadanya.

"Ya... Byun Baekhyun,... perasaan apa ini? kenapa kau begitu bahagia?" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan yang tadi bergandengan dengan tangan Chanyeol

"Andwue ... andwue,.. aku tidak mungkin menyukainya... aku punya Kris oppa... majja!" Baekhun menyakinkan hatinya, namun tangan yang tadi digenggam chanyeol dia rapatkan ke dadanya.

-**TBC-**

**Author Corner : Nah lo kan... Kris dan Suho ketemu di Bali dan cinta lama bersemi kembali... sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu di Seoul dan merasakan getaran - getaran aneh... Kira - kira apa yang terjadi selanjutnya yaah? Akankah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling jatuh cinta? Apakah Kris dan Suho akan balik lagi? bagaimana dengan jani Kris ke Kangin? meolla... semuanya ada di part selanjutnya ndee... kekekeke...  
**

**Reviews' Replies**

**im kirin : **gumawo udah RnR... Iya nih kayaknya Kris masih cinta banget sama Suho deh...**  
**

**shinLophLoph :** gumawoo... kekeke... ini sudah dilanjut.. RnR hajuseo..**  
**

**anna :** gumawo... iya lo.. author sendiri galau ini... KrisBaek, ChanBaek... mwo ya ige... hiks**  
**

:hehehe... iya ini gak dianggurin kok... kan Author adalah author yang paling anti nanggung,,, gumawo... Keep reading nde...

**Gumawo buat semua yang udah read, review, follows and favorites cerita author ya,... akhir kata author ucapkan ... aauuuu... AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**


End file.
